Prestige, Placeboes, and Postage Stamps
by Practically Venomous
Summary: Dear Ryota, School sucks. Being a pacifist sucks. And being just a noble instead of a pureblood sucks. Why did dad have to marry a level B! Dumbass. If he didn't, things would be better. Tell Mom and Dad I hate them. Love, Moriko
1. I'm Craving Some AB

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight fanfic, so if it's bad, you should tell me how to fix it. The idea behind this was sort of random. I wanted a rebellious noble vampire to be sent to Cross Academy and have the story told through the letters to her brother back home. It was a longshot, but I think it might've worked out okay. :) If you have any ideas, just like message or review or something. Reviews give me mega-inspiration, so if you want this fic to be good, it may be a good idea to review. I think that's all that needs to be said.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would make Kaname and Zero have a dance off to see who gets Yuuki in the end. :D

* * *

Dear Ryota,

Considering the fact that I didn't get to see you before I left, I figured that I would write you. You'll probably be getting letters like this a lot while I'm stuck here at this damn academy. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do. And I know what you're thinking. No, that was _not_ meant to seem like writing you is just a way to pass the time. Even though it sort of is… Oh well, just deal with it.

So I arrived here at Cross Academy just before the sun set. I was lead to the Chairman's office by a girl named Yuuki Cross. I guess she's supposed to be the Chairman's adopted daughter or something. She seemed pretty nice, I guess. I think you'd like her, Ryota. She seems like your type; the nice girls with a little bit of a hidden punch. Her blood smelled _so_ good too! Her blood has that sweet, but tangy smell that Dad's does… But there's no possible way that that mere human could have genetic ties with the purebloods. Impossible. Sorry for even bringing it up.

"If you don't mind me asking, Maki-san, what made you choose Cross Academy?" she asked with a smile.

The only thing I could think at that moment was, _oh god…They use the formalities here don't they?_ Mom and Dad probably didn't tell you this, but I was living on the streets alone after I ran away again. So I didn't use those honorifics because I only really talked to my food. Don't you dare think of me as a schizophrenic for that. I only talked to them when they were still alive, so it was still socially acceptable, even by your standards.

"Call me Moriko. Maki-san makes me feel old. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't choose to come; my parents decided that hanging around more bluebloods would improve my behavior," I scoffed.

"So you'll be in the Night Class then?"

"Well, yeah. It _really_ wouldn't be the best idea to put _me_ in a classroom full of helpless _humans_. No offence, Yuuki-san."

She smiled slightly as if to say _'None taken'_ as she motioned to the door that the Chairman was behind. "Here you are, Moriko-san."

One thing nice I can say about this place is that they have nice architecture. The academy looks like a freaking castle. It wouldn't surprise me if it was functioning at one point. The only other thing nice I can say about this place is that Rima Toya and Senri Shiki always have Pocky. I'm not exaggerating when I say _always_. Rima was nice enough to share some of hers. I'm pretty sure she'll be one of my only friends here. But I don't really know… Takuma Ichijo, the dorm's vice president, seems pretty cool. He reads a shit ton of manga. And Hanabusa Aido, although he's a bit of a spaz, he seems like someone I could potentially get along with. But, I don't really know.

I was expecting that they'd make me go to classes today, but I was wrong on that one. I'm not complaining. Who in their right mind (besides you) would complain about that? I just didn't think that they'd introduce themselves, give me some blood tablets, and then just leave for class.

Speaking of these tablets, they suck. I've downed quite a few of them already, but they just aren't satisfying! It tastes to me what watered-down beer would taste like to an alcoholic. How can vampires survive on _these_?! They're practically _placeboes_! It's like they want us to convince ourselves that this red dye and water twisty shit is blood. Blood isn't this diluted or cold. I couldn't pretend for even a second that this was the good stuff. Ugh… I'm really craving some AB right now… Do you think anyone would notice if some human came up missing? I'm kidding; for now.

They put me in my own room until someone new comes. I'm pretty happy about that. Now my guitars have their own bed to sleep in. I think I scared the Chairman a little when I walked into his office carrying all three of them. Did he really think that I would _leave_ them with my luggage? Don't make me laugh! The porter looked shifty. There's no way I would trust _him_ with my babies. Speaking of my guitars, could you go into my room and send me my other amp? I sort of left it there on accident, and this place is too quiet. I think it could use some random deafening noise to spice things up. And make sure you grab the Engl, not the Hiwatt brand. If you send the wrong one, I may have to shoot you.

Love your favorite (and only) sister,

Moriko

* * *

Mother and Father,

Veni, vidi, vici. _[I came, I saw, I conquered]_ Or I _would'v_e if Father didn't marry below his social status. I'm just another vampire here; nothing special. I don't get the perks of being higher up because pretty much everyone is a noble or aristocrat. One hell of a reform school this is turning out to be. I hate this academy, I hate these tablets, and I hate _you_.

Love, your hating daughter,

Moriko

* * *

**"'Cause I'm young and hopeless; I'm lost and I know this. I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say. I'm troublesome, I've fallen. I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world, and I don't care, I don't care." -_The Young and the Hopeless—Good Charlotte_**


	2. Vampires Are People Too!

**A/N:** Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't update very fast... Bad Practically Venomous! *slaps self with ruler* I got sorta kinda stuck... I'm not sure if this chapter is very good or not... It's not bad, but it's not my best work ever. But this is a weird format for me, so I'm trying very hard! If you have any suggestions for what you think should happen, please tell me. I get less stuck that way.

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers! You four are my favorites as of now. :) So, here they are: I Killed Tony The Tiger (It is now done! Sorry for making you wait... May the force be with you as well!), Ebony Dagger (It shall be longer! I dunno how long, but still... :]), Broken Glass Walker (I actually finished a chapter! Aww, I miss Lenny... :[), Crazymusician22 (Why thanks! Hey, weren't you a reviewer for something else I wrote or something FrigidFire wrote? I can't remember...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. For if I did, Rima and I would devise an elaborate plot to steal both Aido's Pocky and Ichijo's manga. ^^ Hmmm... Possible plot point?? :) Yes? No? You tell me.

* * *

Dear Ryota,

Damn it, Ryota! I told you to send the Engl amp! You're such a dumbass! Did you honestly think I could rock out as hard on my bass with the Hiwatt?! What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?! Next time I see you, expect to be shot. I'll like hug you and pull out a gun and be all like, "Bang. You're dead." _Damn it!_

Okay, I think I'm done. Just send the Engl next time, okay, little bro?

I'm sort of bored, so I guess I'll just give you a rundown of my first week here at Cross Academy. After everyone got back from class the day I arrived, I met the dorm leader, Kaname Kuran. He's a pureblood, but you already knew that. He was nice, I guess; a little stand-offish, but mildly pleasant.

"Moriko-san," Rima said as she peeked her head through my doorway, "Kaname-senpai wants to see you."

"Could you point me in his general direction?" She motioned to his door at the end of the hallway with her Pocky stick. "Thanks, Rima-san," I said as I trudged to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Please come in, Maki-san," a deep-ish voice said from behind the door.

"It's nice to see you again, Kuran-senpai." Give me kudos; I was being pretty polite for me.

He talked for a while; giving me a rundown of the rules of the dorm and other things that the Chairman didn't go through. But there's one thing that he said that pissed me off a little.

"I realize that you are not here by choice and that you don't wish to be a pacifist. But if you attack a _single human_, you'll have to answer to _me_ personally. Being half pureblood _won't _get you out of trouble here. If anything, I'll expect more of you because of your father's status."

That sorta pissed my shit off. But it was also sort of what I wanted. I wanted to get special treatment for being half pureblood, but this is the bad kind of special. Like the kind where you're more likely to get into serious trouble. Maybe if we were full purebloods, I wouldn't have to deal with this. But we're not, so I do, and it sucks.

Moving on… So the night after that was my first official day at Cross Academy. It was sorta weird… Like I put on my uniform and got my books and everything, but I was told that we have to wait until the gates open to go to class. Why couldn't we just open the gates at our will? Isn't that what a gate is for; something to pass through at your will? Well, here, not so much.

So the gate opened to reveal a bazillion screaming fangirls and one Ruka fanboy. I'm pretty sure the first words that came out of my mouth were, "Holy shit!"

I heard a cheerful laugh behind me. "What's the matter Moriko-san, haven't you been around dozens of human girls screaming _my name_ before?"

I turned to my left to see Hanabusa Aido grinning at me. "No, Aido-san. I have definitely _not_ been surrounded by your rabid fangirls. And I'm thinking I never want to be again."

"Well, you'd best get used to it," he said with a wink as he went over to a group of screaming girls.

"Rima-san?"

"Hmmm…?" she said as she placed a stick of Pocky into her mouth.

"Are there always fangirls here, or is this just a special occasion?"

"They're always here. You learn to ignore them eventually…"

I gave the last group of girls along the path an annoyed look as I proceeded in running into someone. "Ow… Watch it, Aido--" I looked up, expecting to see the electric blue eyes of Hanabusa Aido. Instead, I saw vicious, grey-violet ones scowling at me with such hatred that I couldn't help but return the disgusted gaze.

"Watch it, vampire," he muttered dangerously. I gave him an odd look. He was wearing a Day Class uniform. How did he know?

It wasn't until Yuuki ran up that I began to put two and two together.

"Zero! Zero, shouldn't you be helping me? You are a school guardian, after all!"

Things began to make more sense after that.

"When did _that_ get here?" the grey-haired teenager glared at me with utter disgust.

Yuuki hit him. It didn't seem to do much damage, but still. "_She_ is Maki, Moriko. She arrived last night." He continued to glare. "Zero, try to be polite."

"If it comes near a human, I won't hesitate to kill it." I decided right then that I hate this guy. Don't ask why. He… I just hate him. But… He could be potential entertainment for me…

"Hey, jackass! Vampires are people too you know!" I yelled at him as he walked away. The only reason Kaname didn't kill me right then was because all the humans (besides Zero and Yuuki of course) had already gone back to their dorms. But I did get a mighty intense glare from him. That wasn't as fun as it may sound… His glares are worse than Dad's. And that's bad.

I wonder what that Zero guy has against vampires. I mean, we're not all bad. Only the Level E's are like super bad. They kill without reason. At least we have some kind of standards. And in certain cases, we have nearly _impossible_ standards.

Okay, so maybe I didn't give you a rundown of the whole _week_… But nothing interesting really happened besides pissing those people off. Maybe something interesting will happen next week… Who knows, maybe I'll find out why that Zero guy has his panties in a bunch over the existence of vampires. Or maybe I'll kill him; just for kicks.

I'm kidding…

Or am I?

Love,

Moriko

* * *

Mother and Father,

School sucks. I hate it. I have no friends. I get no respect. And the humans piss me off. I hate you.

Love, your hating daughter,

Moriko

* * *

"**When they act tough, you call their bluff." **_**-Rent, RENT**_


End file.
